I don't hate you
by Nefrite
Summary: Hinata meets Tsukishima's sister, but why aren't they speaking? (Sucky Summary, but story will be better)


**Hello! I've decided that since I'm so freaking swag, I decided to try to publish four fanfics and update all of my stories, unless I'm discontinuing them. APPLAUD ME. xD No, seriously. Do you know how much work and time that is going to take? Sure, my deadline is October 31st, but this is going to take up my break, after field hockey (after school), my weekends, and any extra time I might have. :/ You should be grateful xD jk. I'm going to start with Haikyuu! Yay! Have fun reading, please! I love it when you review, follow, and favorite. Excuse the errors, for I have **_**no **_**Spell Check since this is WordPad. So please don't cut my leg off if you find one. You can calmly point it out. ;-; I don't mind flames, though. Okay. Let's go! (Oh yeah, and I'm only on like episode five, so please be patient with me x3) SORRY THAT FIRST CHAPPY IS A CLIFFY!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Eh?" Hinata tilted his head in slight confusion, his lower lip poking into a pout. Sawamura nodded.

"You heard me," He says, bending over to pick up a stray volleyball. "We need to share the gym today." His face didn't show excitement, nor displeasure. Hinata frowned.

"With who?"

"The girls' team." The captain states calmly. Tsukishima, who had been listening, stuttered.

"N-no! We can't! They can't come here!" He said, rather frantically. The captain squineted, as if searching for something.

"And why not?" He asked. Sawamura might as well added 'watch what you say' to the sentence. Tsukishima shut his mouth, receiving the message. "We have no choice, anyways. The girls usually practice outside, but it's raining today." Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't even know we had a girl's team." He said, bluntly.

"Eh?! Who did you think the girls playing volleyball were?" Hinata asked.

"They were always there? Hm. I guess I hadn't noticed them." Kageyama said, running ahead to put his water bottle in his bag. Hinata scoffed.

_Self-centered bastard... _Hinata shook his head.

"This gym smells weird."

"Yeah, because boys play here."

"I don't see why the captain couldn't just cancel practice today."

"This place is huge!"

Hinata turned his attention towards the feminine murmurs. He almost fainted due to loss of blood. Boobs. Lots. Of. Boobs. They were absoulutely gorgeous! Stunning hair! Stunning eyes! Stunning _BOOBS! _Once the spiker realized his tongue was out, he quickly closed his mouth and grinned from ear to ear. A girl with long blonde hair and golden eyes looked around the gym, biting her lip. Worry was written all over her innocent face.

"Do you need help with something?" She jumped, and looked down at him. Hinata silently cursed his size.

"Oh! Sorry!" She smiled softly. "You're adorable!" She commented. The blond ruffled his hair. Hianta scowled. He hated being treated like a kid. Then again... He looked her up and down. Maybe it was okay just for today. Realizing that she was getting off track, she pulled her hand back and went back to frowning. "Actually, I'm kinda looking for someone..." She said, almost sadly.

"Who?"

"My brother," She shook her head. "Ah, nevermind. He probably doesn't want to see me." She gave one last smile before running back to join her group.

"Oi." Hinata turned to see Kageyama hovering over him.

"Ack! Kageyama! What the-"

"Who was that?" He nodded to the girl Hinata had just talked to. Hinata shrugged.

"I don't know. She said she was looking for her brother, but then said nevermind. She didn't tell me who her brother was." Hinata's eyes were stuck on her. Kageyama smirked.

"What's the matter? Oooh~ Hinata's got a crush!" He said happily. Hinata's face instantly turned a light red.

"I-I do _not! _Urusai!" He said, crossing his arms and storming away. Kageyama chuckled slightly before joining his team.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Tsukishima! That's out! What's gotten into you, today?!" Tanaka thrust his finger into Tsukishima's chest. The blond sighed and avoided eye contact. "What, havin' an attitude, huh, _punk_?!" Sawamura raised a hand.

"Tanaka, that's enough." He lightly scolded. He looked at the volleyball player. "Tsukishima, do you need a break?" Tsukishima shook his head lightly. Sawamura questioned him with his eyes, but didn't say anything. Kageyama scoffed.

"Tch. What's wrong with _him?_"

Yamaguchi put his hand to his chest dramatically. "Oh my Tsuki! Are you alright?! Maybe you _do _need a break? Come, come sit!" Tsukishima groaned before ignoring his "number one fan." Hinata looked at the girls' team.

_Woah. They're super good! No wonder they won championships last year. _Hinata watched in amazement, his eyes practically sparkling. Kageyama smacked the back of his head.

"Pay attention. We're starting the play again." Hinata frowned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Wait... It's that girl again." Hinata said, pointing at the girl playing on her team. She seemed slow. Is that how she normally plays?

"Keiko, keep up!" Someone yelled at her. So her name is Keiko... Hinata watched as she jumped up and tried to spike it, but she missed completely. _She's a spiker, just like me! Wait, if she's a spiker, then her reflexes must be quick. _Hinata noted as the blond failed at another attempt.

"Alright, water break!" The captain called, noticing that none of his players were istening. Hinata jogged over to his water bottle.

"Quit gawking at that girl, Hinata. Stay focused." Kageyama said harshly. Hinata shook his head.

"I'm not _gawking_, I'm _observing._" Hinata explained. Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

"Now you just sound like a stalker pedophile." He stated bluntly. Hinata's jaw dropped.

"E-eh?! I-I have my reasons!" He tried to reason. Kageyama rolled his eyes, not really listening.

A girl from the other side of the gym approached the team along with Sawamura. "Listen, everyone." The captain said. "This is the captain from the girls' team, Honda*." The girl had short brown hair and brown eyes. She frowned with distaste at the team.

"Since you obviously can't keep your eyes off of my girls," She said, looking directly at Hinata, who avoided her cold gaze. "We're going to hold a small practice match. Boys versus girls, just for fun." Honda turned and quickly left, saying what she needed to say. Sawamura chuckled at her immature actions.

"Let's go easy on them, ne?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Like _hell _the King was going _easy _on someone. Though he didn't like to be called that, mind you. It didn't matter who they were. It mattered if they won. It didn't matter if this was a practice match. Winning is everything. Don't forget it. Kageyama followed Hinata onto the court. Hinata noticed that Keiko wasn't on the court.

"Oi." He called out to a girl with black hair pulled into a ponytail. She looked up. "Why isn't she playing?" He nodded in Keiko's direction.

"Oh. Her. She refused to play. Something about 'not wanting to face him again.' I dunno." She shrugged. "Whoever 'him' is." Hinata nodded a quick thanks before taking his position up front.

**OoOoOoOoO****

The final score was 56-78. Boys won, though the girls put up a great fight. By the time practice ended, it was still raining outside. After everyone left, Hinata and Kageyama stayed after to practice a few things. "Good job, Hinata." Hinata grinned.

"Arigato!" He said happily. They gathered their things and exited the gym.

"Anyways.. What was with that girl you were talking to earlier?" Kageyama asked. Hinata shrugged.

"I honestly don't know... She just seemed down the whole time. I have no idea why." They opened the doors and were greeted by raindrops.

"Ugh, it's still raining?" Hinata asked. Kageyama elbowed him. "What?" He asked. He looked in the direction Kageyama was pointing. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Keiko crying into her knees. Her blond hair dripped around her shoulders. Hinata ran over to her.

"Keiko?! What the hell are you doing still out? You'll catch a cold!" He crouched down next to her. She shrugged, not caring.

"Oi... What's your problem?" Kageyama asked uneasily, obviously not knowing how to deal with crying girls.

"He hates me." She mumbled. "He didn't even look at me!" She coughed. "I don't care. I hate him too!" Hinata frowned.

"Who?" She looked up, tears running down her pale face.

"Kei-nii." Kageyama crossed his arms.

"Kei-nii?"

"Tsukishima? He's my brother."

**OoOoOoOoO**

***: I looked it up. Honda is a real Japanese last name. **

****: Convenient time skip because author knows more about basketball and not volleyball.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Kyaah! That was so bad! Ugh! This sucks booty, doesn't it? ;-; Oh well. It's being published. Hope you enjoyed, and I answer reviews, btw. Have a great day! Oh yeah, and sorry this was SOOOOO short. There will be more chapters.**


End file.
